For Old Times' Sake
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Max and the gang get together after they all have parted ways to fly together for old times' sake. Fax, Ella/Iggy, baby bird kids  Aha!  and others... ONE-SHOT, not a songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the plot for this one-shot. ONE-SHOTTTNESSSS!**

For Old Times' Sake

Max watched as her daughter jumped in the shallows of the edge of the ocean, right on the watery part of the sand. Her wavy black hair was tied back, the baby hair curling around her forehead. Annie had chubby legs like a lot of toddlers do, and wore her new bathing suit Dr. M had bought for her third birthday. Max curled her hand tighter around Fang's hand, but he didn't seem to notice.

He was watching his son out in the waves, swimming and letting his wings out to stretch. He was a shoe in for his father; he had the same messy black hair and dark eyes, and he was already taller than a normal six year old would be. Fang's emotionless face curled up as Gunner dived underwater. He wasn't about to say so, but he was proud of their son.

"Hey," Max said softly, getting her husband's attention. He turned to see her and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to go out there?"

"No," Fang said, "I like the view from right here." And he kissed her, soft and slows just like their wedding day. The broke apart and Max smiled at him from under her sunglasses.

"How about now, I'm dying to get in the water." Max said, standing up. Fang watched as she slipped out of her jean shorts and pulled her tank top off. She had a regular black bikini on, and she looked like she had never had kids. It might just be because of all the flying she did afterwards, though.

Finally, Fang let Max help him up and they headed out for the water. He only stopped to scoop up Annie and put her on his shoulders, where she giggled cheerfully and waved her arms while he held onto her legs. Gunner showed his mama how he could flex his wings even while wet, and Max clapped for his entertainment.

"When will Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella be here?" Gunner asked as he popped up from the waves again. "I'm ready to see Peter and Jake."

_That's right_, Max thought. _They should be here any second now…_

And of course Iggy and Ella's car pulled up, Ella driving and the twins in the backseat. Fang could just make out the tops of their strawberry-blonde heads from the outside of the windows. Iggy opened the passenger door and waved in their direction, probably hearing the kids shout to them to hurry up.

Ella was looking stunning, as usual. Her hair was piled in a messy bun, her belly bulging with her third child, and wearing a swim suit that looked to be two different kinds but thrown together. She made it work, though. She always did. Ella opened the door and her kids, Jake and Peter both had their father's looks; blonde hair, pale and bright blue eyes. Neither had shown any signs of growing wings, though.

"Come on, Iggs!" Max called. Iggy seemed to walk faster when he heard. Eventually Ella had the kids smothered in sunscreen and joining the gang in the waves. Peter wore floaters with ducks while Jake's had turtles.

"Happy birthday, sweeties," Max told her nephews. They had just turned three this morning at ten.

"Say thank you," Ella instructed them. They both said thank you, but were occupied with playing in the water. And then to Fang and Max, she said, "This next one is killing me."

"What did the doctor say?" Fang asked, eyeing her tummy. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Ella sighed happily. "Thank goodness; I don't think I can handle another cheerio training."

"Oh, Gunner learned super-fast," Max said, re-adjusting her glasses as the kids swam around her legs. "Potty training him was so easy. You should offer them a treat if they hit that cheerio."

"Sounds like an idea," Iggy said, "it worked with Gazzy as a kid."

"Where is Gazzy, anyway?" Ella asked. "I haven't heard from him since three weekends ago."

"He's supposed to be meeting his girlfriend's parents tonight; he had to fly in a plane to Washington."

"Bet he didn't like that," Max said, "I never liked flying inside something. It's so much easier with wings." Max's wings stretched a tiny bit out of her back, but she squeezed them back in. She didn't want anybody with cameras to take a picture, even if everybody was used to it by now because of the apocalypse.

"Maybe we can fly somewhere this afternoon," Fang said, looking up into the sky. "You wouldn't mind, Ella, would you? Keeping the kids while we flew?"

"I wouldn't mind," Ella said, "But I think you should take them to learn how to use them. Gunner knows, but Peter and Jake have no clue."

Iggy blushed and looked away. It wasn't his fault he couldn't teach his kids how to fly. If only they lived in Antarctica, then maybe he could… where he could see them. The family took a trip to Antarctica when the kids were two, so Iggy could see them.

"I-is that Nudge?" Fang noticed, shielding his eyes. He had been looking in the sky when he noticed two dots, getting closer. Then, Fang noticed it wasn't just Nudge; it was Angel, too.

"Oh!" Max said, waving her arms. "ANGEL! NUDGE!"

The two saw them and swooped down, landing on the sand; they waded out into the water, both wearing shorts and a white shirt.

"Max! Fang, Iggy!" Nudge squealed, throwing her arms around each member of the flock. She shot a glance at Ella, but sniffed and looked away. Ella's mouth formed an O, but she didn't say anything. The girls hadn't been on good terms since Iggy married Ella instead of giving Nudge a crush, despite her obvious crush.

"Hey, Nudge," Fang smiled. Angel was quiet behind her. "Angel."

"What's up, guys?" Nudge asked, turning her back on Ella to talk and look at everyone else. When her eyes landed on the twins happily swimming around, her nostrils flared. She turned away from them, too.

"Just a little reunion, you know, for the kids." Max said. "It's been a few weeks. It's Jake and Peter's birthday, you know."

"O-of course it is." Nudge said, stiffening. Iggy noticed the awkwardness and snorted loudly. He turned away to muffle his laughter.

"Angel, you're being quiet." Ella said, "Is there something wrong?"

Angel stared at Max, wanting to say so many things. How sorry she was for the split up. Max and Angel had really gotten into it last time they saw each other, and now they didn't even talk.

"I think we should go," Angel said, tugging on Nudge's shirt sleeve. "We aren't welcome."

She was reading Max's thoughts, but she wasn't reading them correctly.

_Stay_, Max thought. _Please stay, for me?_

_I can't stay, Max. You don't want me here._

_I'm sorry for our fight. Why can't things be the way they used to?_

_Angel, you'll always be my sweetie. You can stay here, move in with me and my kids. It'll be just like old times. Please stay- for old times' sake?_

_I don't know, Max…_

_Fang would love it if you stayed with us. Nudge could get an apartment in town, too._

_She has a job in Hollywood, you know that. Designing clothes for movie sets._

_That doesn't mean you have to live with her there._

_I model her clothes, of course I do._

_Stay with me, Angel. Please. I've missed you._

_I've missed you, too, Max._

And the two came together, hugging and crying. Everyone around them was bewildered, surprised at what they were seeing. Why did they just randomly throw themselves at one another? Didn't they hate each other?

"Let's go for a fly," Fang suggested to all of them. "Ella, could you wait for us?"

"Of course," She said, "You guys go. I'll keep the kids until you come back, and then you can take them for a spin."

"Thanks," Iggy said, kissing her nose. Nudge rose out of the water, her cheeks red and her eyes fierce. She ignored it, though, and didn't say a word.

"Just like old times," Max said, holding Angel's hand as they rose in the air.

"Let's do this one more time," Angel smiled at her. "For old times' sake."

**oNe-ShOt!**

**Starships- Niki Minaj (suggested song for this ending ;) )**

**R&R, this is a one-shot, guys:P**


End file.
